Postpartum tubal sterilization is a permanent method of birth control in which a portion of the fallopian tube is interrupted and either tied, cut, clipped, blocked, cauterized or removed after birth. Tubal sterilization is the most commonly used method of birth control, and provides a highly effective method for women choosing to permanently terminate their reproductive ability.
The anatomy of a postpartum uterus is different than the uterus before pregnancy. The uterus undergoes significant anatomical and physiological changes to support a pregnancy. Such changes have been shown to cause a postpartum uterus to become bulkier, heavier, wider and longer. Consequently, traditional surgical devices are not able to adequately perform certain procedures that a postpartum woman may desire, such as tubal sterilization, insofar as such devices are not designed to accommodate the above-mentioned anatomical changes in the uterus.
Indeed, while several devices for uterine manipulation have been described in the prior art, such devices are not adequate for use on a postpartum uterus. In many cases, the prior art devices were designed for use on a pre-pregnant uterus and, therefore, are not able to effectively accommodate the postpartum anatomical changes described above. Accordingly, a need exists for surgical devices that may be used to manipulate a postpartum uterus during a surgical procedure, including without limitation during a tubal sterilization procedure.